


(non)Functional

by GAOG



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Animal Transformation, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:08:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26929423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GAOG/pseuds/GAOG
Summary: 鄭友榮一臉「不想知道你現在腦袋裡在想什麼」也不理會他的窘迫，幸好倒是還有一點職業道德操守、願意耐心的分析給他聽：「其實和你想的正好相反，傘尼知道自己在做什麼……你總是擔心他在其他人面前無法自處，但事實上他就和一般人一樣，在安全感得到滿足的基本之上就能夠正常動作、生活——不一樣的只是，對他來說你就是這一切『正常運作』的前提。」
Relationships: Choi San/Jeong Yunho, 丁潤浩×崔傘
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

出身自環境惡劣的不合格繁殖場的貓咪，因為營養不良導致身形不符年齡的又瘦又小不說、長期被關籠飼養更是對身心發展造成了嚴重的傷害——其實本來這也和身為化形人急難救助隊成員的丁潤浩沒有什麼直接關係，直到查緝繁殖場的警方人員在裡面找到了一隻會化人的小暹羅貓。小貓的狀況極度不穩定，符合「急難救助」的定義，因此比起處理大宗化形人相關案件的化形人人權保護協會，他被送到了急難救助隊來、由丁潤浩負責照顧直到能夠恢復基本的生活自理能力。……這顯然不是個簡單的任務。

剛開始完全不敢踏出籠子，稍有風吹草動就嚇得縮成一團瑟瑟發抖，連屬於貓咪本能表現防衛和敵意的哈氣都不敢；丁潤浩把家裡所有的家具都包上了柔軟的布，盡可能把自己的一切動作都放到最輕，以免發出大聲響再刺激貓咪。小暹羅貓只要一接觸到他的視線就緊張得渾身僵硬，一身淡色的毛髮都不受控制的炸了起來；丁潤浩於是便裝作對他毫不關心、偶爾投以關注的眼光時也要小心翼翼的不讓他發現。當小貓的身體狀況稍好之後，過去一週幾乎整天守在家裡待命、生怕突然發生什麼閃失的丁潤浩也總算能夠抽得開身；他原本以為只要小貓的健康和安全沒有疑慮，那麼自己暫時離開一陣子或許反而能夠讓對方放鬆一下緊繃的心神。  
然而當他愉快的從大學舞蹈社後輩們的成果發表會上回來之後，一進門就意識到自己似乎犯了什麼嚴重的錯誤——貓籠一直都是敞開的沒錯，然而原本躲在籠子裡不敢踏出一步的小貓此時卻不見蹤影；取而代之的則是一個陌生的少年。

少年赤裸的身體纖細瘦削，深色的頭髮中夾雜著一撮淺卡其色的髮絲、加上緊張又膽怯的平貼向腦後的兩隻相同毛色的貓耳，丁潤浩在一開始的錯愕過後很快的就確認了對方的身份。「……崔傘？」他試探性的叫了他們為貓系的小化形人新取的名字。  
化形人猛然抬起頭來，滿臉的淚水昭示著正在哭泣的事實。他剛剛太過沉浸在自己的情緒裡、哭得甚至沒有注意到這間屋子的主人已經回來了。崔傘無助的縮在角落裡，在看見丁潤浩之後眼淚一下子更加洶湧的冒了出來。他看起來像是想靠近過來卻又不敢、稍微挪動一點就又發著抖退縮回去，像這樣重複了好幾個來回；丁潤浩眼看放任他這樣繼續哭不是辦法，也觀察出了至少對方看來似乎並非完全排斥自己，於是便索性跨了幾步上前、溫和而堅定的托著小貓的胳肢窩，把他整個身體從角落裡抱了出來。

靠在他身上的單薄身軀抖得更厲害了，但是卻緊緊抓住他的衣服不肯鬆手。丁潤浩對這矛盾的反應滿頭霧水，一邊拍撫崔傘的背一邊輕聲問著「怎麼了」、「為什麼哭成這樣」，不厭其煩的重複了好幾次之後才終於得到了回答。那個聲音微弱得讓他幾乎難以分辨，這是崔傘第一次在他面前化為人形、更是第一次開口對他說話：「……我、我以為你不見了……」  
丁潤浩恍然大悟的「啊」了一聲，一時只有歉意和心疼湧上心頭。

沒有察覺崔傘的不安和對他的依賴，無論怎麼說到底是他疏忽了。  
從那之後他調整了對待小貓的方式。崔傘還是很容易感到不安、偶然與他對視時也總是緊張的匆匆轉開視線；比起剛開始給對方保留空間的做法，丁潤浩現在則是不再刻意迴避，他也因此發現了崔傘的一些小毛病。

「……又吐了嗎？」他很好的克制住了想嘆氣的反應，深知自己如果嘆氣的話除了讓小貓更加驚惶不知所措以外，對於改善這情況也並不會有任何幫助。  
大概是在繁殖場養成的壞習慣，崔傘總是吃得又急又快，狼吞虎嚥之下沒多久就又全都吐了出來。一想起貓形的時候崔傘不知道躲著自己吃下了多少次那些嘔出來的東西，丁潤浩就覺得腦袋一陣發疼。

後來丁家多了一條規矩：吃飯時要用人形坐在餐桌前一起吃飯。剛開始崔傘緊張得還沒吃就像是快要吐了……丁潤浩也只好強逼自己硬起心腸，他會一邊盡量挑些有意思的話題說給崔傘聽，一邊手把手的教他使用餐具一口一口慢慢的進食。一兩週過去崔傘總算沒有再吐出來，終於得以正常飲食之後瘦巴巴的身體也逐漸養出了一點肉來；一天一天的變化丁潤浩都欣慰的看在眼裡。當小化形人可以自己好好吃飯、甚至也學會了良好的餐桌禮儀時，丁潤浩毫不吝嗇的大力讚美讓他紅著臉害羞又快樂的笑了。  
崔傘笑起來的時候雙頰上會顯出兩個小酒窩，他的笑容甜甜的可愛極了。

小貓總是習慣性的瑟縮在角落裡，明明一臉渴望又好奇的東張西望，卻又總是像被什麼給嚇著似的退縮回去不敢輕易踏出一步。丁潤浩於是耐心的把他抱出來哄，幾次之後崔傘就漸漸放鬆了下來，甚至開始變得習慣於乖乖的窩在他的懷裡、好像只有丁潤浩身上令他感到最安全又舒適。  
貓形的時候還好，丁潤浩在沙發上盤腿打遊戲時一個小身影就安然的將自己蜷縮在他盤起的腿中間；然而在與他一天天的相處之下，崔傘最近越來越常化為人形，突然之間的形體改變就叫人頗措手不及——全身赤裸的少年跪坐在他的大腿上、抱著他的肩膀趴在他胸前安安靜靜的撒嬌。……這種畫面怎麼看都不太對勁。他哭笑不得的想，卻還是放下遊戲手把、轉而攬住崔傘的背輕輕拍撫了起來。丁潤浩的神情中滿是自己也沒有發覺的寵溺。

既然崔傘已經慢慢適應了化作人類的形態，下一步則是要讓他盡早與其他人互動好融入社會生活。丁潤浩也注意到似乎因為自己是崔傘目前唯一接觸的對象，小化形人變得過於依賴他了；儘管他情感上並不介意如此，理智上卻明白這對於對方來說並不是什麼好現象。他和崔傘之間的肢體接觸也顯得太過頻繁且親密，作為一個以救援遭逢急難的化形人為工作的救助隊成員，他理應比還對人情世故一知半解的懵懂小貓更清楚什麼是適當的、什麼則是逾越了正常的分際。他因為崔傘的黏人愛嬌和自己幽微的私心而半推半就的縱容至此，現在卻必須反覆告誡自己不能再繼續這樣下去。

化形人急難救助隊有長期固定配合的諮商心理師群，其中和丁潤浩同歲的鄭友榮與他交情甚篤；於是他便拜託了心理師好友讓崔傘白天到諮商所去，名義上是「打工」、實質上則是希望讓怕生的小貓能藉此機會多見見各種不同形形色色的人。如此一來崔傘在拓展了視野和人際關係之後，原先一股腦的只投注在丁潤浩身上的關心和感情自然而然的也會轉移到其他人身上分散開來。  
在家裡時因為不喜歡被衣物束縛的感覺於是就老是不好好穿衣服，現在因為每天要出門而自覺的乖乖穿戴整齊；丁潤浩看得出崔傘一開始對於去諮商所這個主意感到排斥，是在他的鼓勵之下才勉強接受了。不過鄭友榮倒真是挺有一套，崔傘學習適應的速度比他原本預期的要快上許多。

晚飯後他們說好了輪流洗碗，今天輪到的是崔傘，丁潤浩就斜倚在流理台邊陪他有一句沒一句的聊聊一天下來發生的大小事。他經常向鄭友榮詢問崔傘的狀況，對方也不厭其煩的一一轉述。令丁潤浩感到有點意外的是，小貓似乎努力克服了容易緊張畏縮的性子，雖然一開始什麼都不會、但是很肯學也很勤勞，一個月下來諮商所的人們大都頗喜歡他。當然這其中也不乏鄭友榮暗助一臂之力的功勞——丁潤浩可不是白白請他幫忙照顧崔傘的，這小混蛋已經毫不客氣的敲詐他好幾頓肉了。  
「友榮說你學得很快……」他才剛開了頭想稱讚崔傘幾句，小貓就馬上「唰」地轉過頭來看向他，一雙眼裡閃爍著快樂又滿足的光芒；下一秒就丟下了手裡刷到一半的碗，也顧不得手上還沾著泡沫，不管三七二十一的朝他挨近並伸出雙手要討抱。

丁潤浩覺得自己彷彿費盡了畢生的自制力，才能夠艱難的維持住臉上的笑容看著崔傘，並且同時不動聲色的輕輕推開那雙渴望擁抱的手臂、甚至往後退了一小步拉開兩人之間的距離。那雙原本笑得瞇起的眼裡細碎明亮的光芒一下子黯淡了下來，崔傘臉上顯而易見的失望和不解如果能化作實體的話，丁潤浩覺得自己恐怕已經被壓垮了。他有點尷尬的輕咳了兩聲，裝作若無其事的說：「先把碗洗完……你的手上都是泡泡呢。」崔傘愣了一下，看看自己的手之後乖乖的「噢」了一聲，然後才慢吞吞的收回了雙臂繼續原先未完的工作。  
然而直到他把碗盤上的泡沫都沖乾淨後整整齊齊的收進了烘碗機裡、雙手也都仔細的洗淨擦乾，剛才被拒絕的擁抱也沒能再被兌現。丁潤浩當然知道小貓在沙發旁猶猶豫豫的徘徊、雙手背在身後不敢再輕易的向他索求什麼；他的心裡一點也不好受，卻還是得不顯於色的繼續誇獎崔傘在諮商所做得很好、幫了大家不少忙。……他看得出崔傘心不在焉，應該是被自己方才推拒的反應給嚇到了。丁潤浩想，以後只要自己不主動接近他的話，崔傘大概是不會再做出什麼過分親密的舉動了。

覺得痛苦難受的話咬牙忍一忍也就過了，沒有什麼過不去的事。他說服自己減少了肢體上實質的碰觸之後，接下來則是要逐步減少兩人接觸的頻率；自從崔傘開始去諮商所幫忙之後、加上他自己本身的工作也忙，丁潤浩和小化形人每天見面的時間已經縮減到了只有下班後的晚上。他們會一起吃飯、晚飯後一起看看電視，或者丁潤浩會教崔傘怎麼用平板電腦玩遊戲、上網查資料等等。以前他會放任小貓窩在自己腿上，雙手鬆鬆的環過他仍稍嫌細瘦的腰身、把平板舉在他面前示範操作；而崔傘就小心翼翼的扒著他的前臂充滿好奇心的看著，在丁潤浩停下來示意他自己試試看的時候伸出小小的指頭點按螢幕。  
「傘尼已經學得很好了，可以試著自己玩玩看了吧。」他這麼宣布的時候崔傘露出了一臉迷惘又無辜的神色，抱著平板張了張嘴發出些像是「可是」、「潤浩」的破碎話語，最終還是不敵丁潤浩堅定的態度，嘟著嘴低下頭委屈又安份的坐在一旁。他沒有玩平板，就連平常喜歡的養魚小遊戲也無法引起他的絲毫興趣。丁潤浩安撫的摸摸那頭夾雜淡色髮絲的柔軟頭髮，小貓便反射性撒嬌的用頭蹭了蹭他的手；他在崔傘想側過臉來用柔軟的臉頰貼上他的手掌前抽回了手，盡可能以最溫柔的聲音告訴崔傘自己要先去洗澡了、叫他累了的話就早點回房間休息。


	2. Chapter 2

又過了幾天，一大早在出門上班前就和崔傘說了晚上臨時有事就不回去一起吃晚餐了；丁潤浩在電話裡再三叮嚀他自己一個人也要好好吃飯，但即使得到了崔傘乖巧的保證其實他也還是無法完全放下心來。三五好友的聚會上被宋旼琦調侃了好幾次是哪隻小野貓榨乾了他的精氣神、讓他魂不守舍。……丁潤浩懶得理他，心裡倒是默默的想了想，哪有什麼勾魂攝魄的小野貓，有的只是一隻讓他牽腸掛肚的小可憐。

心裡一直記掛著崔傘，丁潤浩不想太晚回家，在續攤小酌幾杯後就趕著去搭最後一班地鐵。因為微醺感而稍微得以舒緩的心情在他打開門發現家裡一片黑暗時一下子像是縮緊成團後直直沉到胃底。倒是他的公寓不大，一眼望去一下子就看見了那個坐在餐桌邊的小身影，丁潤浩不知道自己是鬆了一口氣還是感到更加神經緊繃。他摁開電燈開關，暈黃的光線柔和的灑布整個空間，崔傘卻動也不動。他分明不可能沒注意到有人回家了。  
小化形人明顯是在鬧脾氣的模樣令丁潤浩不禁皺起眉頭，「崔傘。」他用冷靜的口吻喊了一聲。 小貓應聲抬起頭來看他，眼神卻是已經許久不見的茫然空洞；除此之外他還注意到崔傘的嘴邊似乎沾了一點像是沒有擦乾淨的殘渣——又吐了嗎？丁潤浩看了就沒來由的感到一陣心煩意亂，明明才答應過自己會好好吃飯的不是嗎，果真是一隻叫人無法放下心來的小貓。……「崔傘。」他又更加重語氣喊了一聲。

這次崔傘終於有了反應，頭頂平貼的毛絨絨深色貓耳敏感的抖了一下，卻以丁潤浩從來沒有聽過的倔強語氣回嘴：「不要那樣叫我。」然而這種態度幾乎是在他再一次重複「說了不要那樣叫我」時，就像被沖刷上岸的海浪給侵蝕摧毀的沙堡一樣輕易的就土崩瓦解。  
丁潤浩眼睜睜的看著豆大的晶瑩淚滴從崔傘眼裡湧出來沿著臉頰滾落，那雙眼中的茫然空洞褪去以後取而代之的卻是叫人心疼的無助和傷心。自從初來乍到時因為害怕被他拋棄而驚慌得哭泣之後，崔傘在他的悉心呵護之下已經好幾個月不曾再掉過一滴眼淚了，丁潤浩一時之間慌得簡直不知道手腳該怎麼擺才好。他沒有辦法看著崔傘哭還繼續堅持過去一個月多來和對方保持距離的做法，他的手腳在慌亂無措過後像是生出了自我意識，急切的把他帶到抽泣哽咽的小化形人身邊、彎下腰伸出雙臂將他緊緊的擁入自己懷中。丁潤浩無奈的抱著他一邊輕輕的搖著哄：「崔傘不是你的名字嗎？不這樣叫你，不然要怎樣叫你？……」

待在他的臂彎裡的身體放鬆而依賴的靠在他的胸膛上，像是疲憊已久的旅人終於回到了安全的家裡。先前崔傘好不容易稍微養出了一點肉，現在抱起來的感覺又像是變回了一把骨頭；丁潤浩一方面懷疑在今天被他發現以前小貓嘔吐的情況是不是其實已經復發了好一陣子，一方面也愧疚的檢討起了自己還是不夠細心。

崔傘從座位上站起身和他擁抱，滿佈淚痕的臉頰濕漉漉的埋在他溫暖的頸窩裡蹭了又蹭、像是想從這樣久違的親密舉動中汲取一點安全感。過了好一會他才用啞啞的聲音小聲的開口回答丁潤浩的問題：「叫我傘尼啊……你之前明明都叫我傘尼的……不要那樣連名帶姓的叫我、語氣還那麼兇……」  
他委屈欲哭的聲音微微發著抖斷斷續續的說：「真的已經很努力了……傘尼做得不好嗎？為什麼對我越來越冷淡……」他的淚水掉在丁潤浩的皮膚上比什麼都更炙熱，滾燙得叫人心顫。

丁潤浩只能嘆氣。他回答不了崔傘的問題，更深知當自己再次將對方抱進懷裡時就意味著過去一個多月來的苦心都功虧一簣。但儘管如此他卻無比確信現在這麼做才是對的……抱著崔傘的感覺是如此踏實且溫暖，小貓依偎著他而得到安慰和滿足的神情比惶然不安要更適合那張漂亮的臉蛋。他帶著崔傘去洗臉，用溫熱的濕毛巾細心的擦去他臉上的淚痕和嘴角的一點點髒污；崔傘似乎這才回過神來意識到自己狼狽不堪的模樣，剛勉強止住的眼淚又開始蓄積在眼眶裡打轉。丁潤浩柔聲哄他別哭，耐心的聽他結結巴巴的努力解釋說不是故意把食物吐出來的、他真的有好好吃飯，但是不知道為什麼感覺很不舒服、吃完沒多久就全都吐了出來。他勉強把嘔出來的穢物清理乾淨，卻再沒有心力打理自己，於是就像丁潤浩一進門時看到的那樣坐在餐桌邊發呆。  
「沒關係……沒關係，」丁潤浩安慰的告訴他，手指溫柔的輕輕搔弄小暹羅貓向腦後垂垮著的深色耳朵。「我沒有怪你的意思。」

他們走出浴室來到廚房，崔傘在他用熱水泡開燕麥粥時緊挨著他、像是還怕他又會突然消失似的。丁潤浩把他的患得患失看在眼裡，即使動作間因為卡了個崔傘而變得不太方便也仍然縱容對方黏著自己。他在熱騰騰的燕麥粥裡加了崔傘喜歡的甜甜的楓糖漿，香氣隨著熱氣蒸騰而上；不知道已經多久沒有正常進食過的小貓不由自主的嚥了口唾沫，肚子也咕嚕咕嚕的發出了聲音。  
丁潤浩讓他坐在自己大腿上，像以前初學怎麼使用餐具吃飯時一樣握著那只比自己小一號的手一口一口的慢慢餵食。崔傘想必是餓壞了，回到他的懷裡熟悉的位置之後稍微安下心來，一直被忽略的飢餓感也就跟著找回了存在感。他努力吃東西之餘不時伸出一小截舌尖舔舔湯匙的樣子顯得乖順可愛，吃完之後還忍不住打了個小嗝。丁潤浩不禁莞爾，伸手環住崔傘的腰、一隻大手緩慢而輕柔的幫他按摩肚子。小貓整個身體放鬆的窩在他身上任由擺佈，低著頭玩丁潤浩修長的手指時髮尾覆蓋不住的白皙後頸就露了出來。或許是此時此刻親暱又溫暖的氛圍再加上稍早攝入的酒精作祟，丁潤浩一時沒忍住低頭親了親那一小片皮膚。

崔傘像是一下子當機了似的停止動作，在丁潤浩來得及做出任何反應或是為自己脫序的行動解釋以前，懷裡原本安份的化形人就掙扎著轉過了身來與他面對面擁抱；崔傘像是用盡全身力氣似的緊緊抱住他，下巴靠在他的肩膀上，說話時溫熱的呼息也急促又不穩的灑落他的耳際。  
「傘尼以後會乖乖吃飯、也會忍耐不要常常撒嬌……潤浩不要嫌我煩好不好……」他原本清亮溫潤的嗓音因為壓抑而變得有些暗啞：「不要再推開我了，拜託。」

——其實他都知道的。丁潤浩突然想起了崔傘剛去諮商所幫忙時鄭友榮給予的評價：他說小貓對人的情緒變化相當敏感，雖然一開始因為社交經驗不足而顯得困窘，但是他很聰明也很好學，沒幾天就能夠逐漸配合上諮商所的其他職員協助完成工作、在面對來尋求心理諮詢的客人時也大致上都可以應對得宜。而崔傘投注在他身上的心神與這些工作上相關的人事甚至是完全不可比擬的……這一個多月來有意的疏遠他又怎麼可能會不知道。丁潤浩的心裡頓時軟得一塌糊塗。  
「傘尼啊，對不起……撒嬌也沒關係，我不會再那樣了。」他拍撫著懷裡的人略顯單薄的背，語氣裡的溫柔和歉意讓崔傘大著膽子也親了親他的頸側作為回應。他的小貓連親吻時嘴唇都是顫抖著的。

在這之後丁潤浩徹底放棄了讓崔傘降低對自己的依賴、轉而和其他人建立互動關係的想法；崔傘辦不到，他也同樣辦不到。對個案保持中立態度是化形人急難救助隊工作準則中的基本，他曾經認為自己可以毫無障礙的遵守無誤、事實上在遇到崔傘以前的過去幾年來他也確實如此，然而現在卻只能認命的一邊聽鄭友榮叨叨絮絮的數落他既然最後都是同樣的結果、那之前幹麼還要沒事折磨崔傘，一邊聽從對方的建議上網填寫申請擔保特殊案例化形人的表格。  
結束電話之後崔傘好奇的湊過來看他在做什麼，自然的扒開他的手臂後又窩進了他的懷裡。小貓似乎比起以前變本加厲的更加黏人又愛撒嬌，與其說是想知道他的電腦螢幕上閃爍呈現的內容，其實更想做的事是把臉貼在丁潤浩溫暖的皮膚上偷偷落下一個又一個小小的吻。他有點無奈但卻並不排斥兩人的日益親暱，於是便放任崔傘爬上了椅子跨坐在他身上為所欲為。

在家裡時大概是因為心情放鬆的緣故，崔傘經常維持不完全化形的過渡形態，不僅是頭上豎立著一對貓耳，長長的尾巴也從褲腰處鑽了出來。從耳朵和尾巴細微的動作觀察小動物的肢體語言對丁潤浩來說並不難，看著高高舉起並且毫不掩飾的抖動著的深色貓尾，他不禁有點好笑的拍了拍崔傘小巧的屁股：「就這麼開心嗎？」他故意這麼問。  
崔傘下意識的扭動腰身蹭了蹭他的手，嘴裡含含糊糊的回答著「因為好喜歡潤浩」這種叫人呼吸一滯的話。丁潤浩一心二用的邊逗弄著小貓的尾巴邊繼續填寫繁瑣的申請資料，意識到崔傘的動作變了調時是因為自己耳邊變得急促細碎的呼吸聲以及那些從鼻腔哼出的軟膩呻吟。崔傘還維持著相同的姿勢，下身卻騎在他的腿上來回磨蹭著自己胯間的私處。

他握住崔傘的手臂乾巴巴的喊了一聲「傘啊」，其實腦袋裡亂七八糟的像是一下子想了很多又像是什麼也沒辦法思考——而崔傘似乎也被他這麼一動作給驚醒了過來，全身猛然一震之後就拼命的拱起腰往後退想讓自己的身體離他遠一點，要不是丁潤浩還抓著他的手他恐怕就要一屁股向後栽到地上。  
「對、對不起，我不是故意的……」崔傘驚惶失措的雙眼裡因為情慾而起的氤氳水氣還未散去，迎上他的視線後立刻又退縮的垂下了眼簾。小化形人在他面前已經很久沒有出現像這樣的反應，丁潤浩一時之間居然也愣了一下；崔傘就趁著他稍微鬆開手的時候從他的懷抱裡掙脫出來，然後連忙跑回房間關上門躲了起來。

小貓對他向來沒有半點人我距離的概念，而如果要說他在這樣的相處模式之下，對自己喜歡的對象從來沒有生出任何安撫以上的想法那當然是不可能的……但確實大多數時候他對崔傘的感覺還是疼惜和寵愛遠大過於其他雜念。剛離開非法繁殖場時的小化形人因為長期營養不良，雖然已經到了一般貓咪性成熟的年紀，身體的發育卻還沒有跟上、甚至那時的他身心狀況都糟糕透了，連正常的進食消化代謝都成問題，更遑論這方面的生理需求；也因此丁潤浩一直以來都忽略了發情期這件事。  
第一次經歷情熱的崔傘想必是嚇壞了吧。……丁潤浩原本想著留給他一點個人空間、讓他緩一下心情再說，卻過了好一會都沒有看見對方出來。他不免有點擔心，於是悄悄的推開房門，打算只看一眼、確認崔傘沒事就好，至於發情的模樣如果崔傘不希望在他面前表現出來，那他就會尊重崔傘的意思自行迴避。

可是崔傘看起來並不像是沒事的樣子。他因為動情而更加無法控制自己的化形，深色的貓耳朵可憐兮兮的塌下來垂向腦後、不時抽搐似的輕顫一下，長長的同色貓尾也畏怯的夾在雙腿之間。側躺在床上蜷縮的身體像是想抵抗來自本人體內躁動潮熱的慾望；毫無性經驗的小貓就連自己摸一摸或磨蹭腫脹興奮的下體都不敢，儘管咬著尾巴還是難耐的發出了「嗚嗚」的低聲啜泣，尾巴尖的黑毛都被唾液弄得濡濕亂翹起來。

丁潤浩在房間門口試探性的叫了他一聲，已經被洶湧而來的發情熱折騰得迷迷糊糊的崔傘對他的聲音反應極大：只見那雙原本害怕又委屈的服貼著腦袋的貓耳立刻豎立了起來，他也努力的從床上搖搖晃晃坐起身，朝丁潤浩的方向伸出雙手做出討抱的姿勢、下意識的想要向他求取安慰。丁潤浩連忙大步上前，伸手接住了小貓將他摟進懷裡；他按著崔傘慢慢往床上躺下，自己則伏在他身上一手拍撫著那瘦削汗濕的背，一手則扶著他的後腦輕撫那頭深色柔軟的髮。  
「……傘尼啊，可以讓我幫你嗎？」他注視著崔傘的眼睛——平常和一般人無二致的黑眼現在也轉成了貓形時暹羅貓淺淡清透的水藍色眼珠——仔細的觀察著他的情緒變化。


	3. Chapter 3

崔傘的回答則是一連串黏糊綿軟得叫人難以辨識的咕噥，丁潤浩有點哭笑不得的想他的小貓是不是已經熱得忘了怎麼說話了；他才這麼想著，下一秒崔傘就怯怯的親了上來，斷斷續續的邊親吻他的下巴和嘴唇邊回答他的提議：「想、想要潤浩幫我……」他主動褪去衣服時毫不猶豫，卻在對丁潤浩展現自己的身體時不安的遮遮掩掩。  
丁潤浩難得稍顯強勢的對待他，大手不容拒絕的撥開了他因為羞恥和膽怯而夾起的大腿，「露出來沒關係，傘尼現在的樣子也很漂亮。」他的哄慰和讚美讓崔傘害羞得雙頰泛紅，焦灼難安的神情卻明顯的鬆懈下來不少。

崔傘邊和他交換著親吻邊乖巧的向他敞開了雙腿，任由丁潤浩的大手撫摸自己腿間早已興奮得脹大充血的性器。他硬挺翹起的陰莖不斷滲出透明的前精，弄得小巧圓潤的陰囊和私處稀疏的淡色毛髮都是一片濕黏，甚至沿著臀縫滑落連屁股都變得濕答答的。丁潤浩的手指按摩著他後處的穴口，先是只以一個指節淺淺的抽插玩弄；崔傘似乎很快的就適應了這種感覺，開始欲求不滿的挺動著腰想要被填滿插入得更多。他灼熱的吐息和微弱的呻吟讓丁潤浩的心神不由得恍了一下，隨即又強壓下心裡的騷動，繼續以緩慢平穩的節奏安撫小貓初次經歷的情潮。崔傘對他的指交和愛撫毫無抵抗力，丁潤浩用兩隻手指在他體內抽插沒幾下就讓他射得一蹋糊塗，白色的精液沾了丁潤浩滿手。  
他放開崔傘後看著身下的人大口喘著氣倒在床上，胸膛快速的起伏著、小腹則是因為激烈的高潮而輕微抽搐，一頭深色的髮散開在枕頭上意外的顯出幾分凌亂的美感。丁潤浩從來沒有想像過像這樣的崔傘：他現在看起來不太像平常總是對他笑得甜甜的、纏人又愛撒嬌的小貓了；然而這種曖昧黏膩的氛圍在令他感到有點陌生的同時卻也無法自拔的越發受到吸引。他在察覺自己的下身也開始起了反應時生平第一次對自身的自制力產生不確定感，一邊取來放在床邊的面紙把手擦乾淨，心裡則正在盤算著如果崔傘在射過一次之後就能夠稍微獲得緩解的話，那他應該也可以暫時先離開讓自己冷靜一下……

丁潤浩不經意的看著好不容易從高潮過後的失神中緩過來的崔傘慢慢的翻身挪了個位置，直到對方跪趴在床上分開雙腿朝他抬起渾圓小巧的臀部、細長的貓尾巴也撇向一邊露出了私密的地方，才後知後覺的意會過來崔傘正在對他表現出的姿態是發情的貓咪求歡時才有的姿態。從背後看去他只看得見崔傘纖細的腰肢、閃爍著汗水反光的背和突起的脊椎，他看不見崔傘的表情，卻聽見小貓嗚嗚咽咽的反覆說著喜歡他：「……不要只用手指碰我……傘尼喜歡潤浩、想跟潤浩交配……」他急切的頻頻挪動跪在床上的膝蓋、像是焦躁不安的請求自己心儀的對象以更親密的方式撫慰滿足他發熱難受的身體。  
面對這樣的邀請丁潤浩並沒有馬上做出回應，他深呼吸一口氣，兩手握住崔傘的腰輕易的把人給翻了過來；姿勢的改變讓崔傘先是一楞，然後大概是以為丁潤浩委婉的拒絕了他的示好和求愛，於是那雙淺藍色的眼裡迅速的就瀰漫上了一層淚霧。剛才變得大膽誘人的那個崔傘彷彿瞬間消失了，他又想蜷縮起來好遮掩自己這副動情難堪的模樣。

沒有再給他更多胡思亂想的機會，丁潤浩低下頭輕柔的親吻那雙像湖水一樣澄澈又濕潤的眼睛。大手安撫的摩娑崔傘的腰側好讓他再次放鬆下來，然後才啼笑皆非的認真對他解釋：「傘尼啊，人類的說法是做愛……交配是為了生小貓的，做愛只是因為愛你所以才想跟你做。」他知道崔傘聽懂了自己的話，小貓的反應總是誠實而直接得叫人一目瞭然：崔傘執拗的纏著他接吻，剛才還安安分分的不敢任意碰觸他的雙手現在則是急切卻又不得章法的拉扯著他的衣服，弄得他也只好手忙腳亂的邊親崔傘邊配合著對方的動作脫去自己身上的衣物。他硬脹的粗大性器抵住崔傘臀縫間窄小的穴口時幾乎沒有受到半點阻礙、稍一用力就頂了進去，身下的人順服的接受著他給予的一切，就算被脹痛和異物感刺激得繃直了腳背也只是更用力的抱住他的脖子、細碎的喘著氣吻他。初經人事的小貓顯然還難以適應性愛帶來的過於強烈的感受，才剛被進入就嗚嗚哭了出來，眼淚無法控制的溢出眼眶後又被丁潤浩溫柔的吻掉。兩人的身體交合沒多久，崔傘才剛射過一次的陰莖就又再次顫抖著噴出一股一股稀薄的精液落在自己的胸口和平坦的小腹上；剛經歷過高潮而變得敏感到近乎疼痛的身體已經難以承受更多的快感，然而崔傘卻毫無抗拒的意思。

丁潤浩心疼他哭得上氣不接下氣的樣子，勉強想按捺住自己停下動作，卻反而被崔傘的腿給勾住了腰、霸道的不讓他抽離一絲一毫。所剩無幾的理智和耐性在這樣的撩撥之下終於失守，正在發情的小貓體內又熱又緊，讓他也難以自抑的順從本能加快了速度大開大闔的進出那被摩擦得發紅的小小穴口。被碩大的龜頭狠狠頂弄前列腺時崔傘又舒服又難受得連哭都哭不出聲音來，張大了嘴卻只能吐出急促又火熱的呼息、吞嚥不及的口涎也從嘴角溢流出來，被他肏到失神的淫靡模樣在丁潤浩眼裡卻顯得漂亮極了。他俯下身把臉埋在崔傘的頸窩感受他略高的體溫和因為流汗而泛著些許潮意的皮膚，在最後幾下抽插之後忍不住低低哼出聲然後射在了崔傘的身體裡面。  
身上和腿間的黏膩感似乎都不被放在心上，在又一次高潮之後小貓的四肢都緊緊攀附在丁潤浩身上。最後一次射精帶來的過激快感徹底淹沒了他，崔傘像是快喘不過氣來的流著淚全身顫抖，過了好一會才慢慢平復過來、雙腿無力的從丁潤浩的腰上滑落下來，雙臂卻還是執著的鬆鬆摟著他不肯放手。

丁潤浩讓兩人對調了上下位置，這樣一來崔傘就可以舒服的趴在他的身上。他一手按揉著崔傘在激烈的性愛過後還緊繃著的大腿肌肉，另一手則以規律安穩的節奏一下一下的順著脊椎撫摸他光裸的背。  
他的小貓看起來累壞了，垂落臉頰兩側的頭髮和額前的瀏海都汗濕得像是剛從水裡撈出來似的。崔傘抬起頭對他露出疲倦卻羞澀又滿足的笑容，還泛著淡淡紅暈的雙頰上現出了一對可愛的小酒窩；丁潤浩有點荒謬的覺得自己現在的心跳可能比剛才做愛時還要快也說不定。……崔傘努力的伸長了雙手才剛好能夠圈抱住他的整個身體，他的貓尾巴也表現出了對丁潤浩的喜愛和佔有慾、環住了他的腰側撒嬌似的輕輕磨蹭。

發情期過去之後，丁潤浩發覺崔傘好像很喜歡他當初對他解釋的「做愛」這種說法，連帶的對於進行這項活動也抱持著相當積極且熱衷的態度。……還有，對貓咪來說用舌頭把身體清理乾淨是再正常不過的事、彼此關係親近友好的貓咪之間互相為對方梳理毛髮更是可以增進感情的合理舉動；但是，丁潤浩已經不只一次在前一晚性事過後的隔天早晨被崔傘舔醒了、而他的小貓舔的地方顯然讓他一大早就太過份的「清醒」——他不是想抱怨、當然不是，丁潤浩雖然臉皮還沒厚到能夠大方承認自己對這樣渴求著他、色氣又可愛的小貓喜聞樂見，但這並不表示他不喜歡。只是有些疑問在他心裡徘徊不去：一般的成年貓咪大約半個月到一個月發情一次，發情期可以維持三天到一週不等；崔傘對性表現出的熱情真的是基於與他相同的感情、或者只是忠於動物的生理本能，丁潤浩有時看著那條在自己面前愉快的高舉著微微抖動的深色貓尾就會忍不住想一想這個問題。

崔傘在諮商所的工作漸上軌道，上個月末鄭友榮大方的給他加了薪讓他從打工仔轉為正職，丁潤浩和他還為此特別慶祝了一番；審核特殊案例擔保人申請的公務員也到他工作的地方勘查過了，認可崔傘已經脫離先前判定因極度緊迫焦慮而引起的精神不穩定狀態，可以在有擔保人的前提下正常進入社會。客觀以各方面看來都對作為人類的新身份適應良好的崔傘，照理說應該有足夠的判斷力和自制力不在維持人形時還做出這麼多屬於貓咪習性的行為。撇開自己不足為道的感情煩惱不談，丁潤浩確實還是有點擔心崔傘的狀況，如果社會化的只是膚淺的表象、實則因為外在壓力而盲目壓抑本能的話，長久下去對化形人的生理和心理也都會有不健康的影響。

他將這些隱微的擔憂和瑣碎的想法向鄭友榮傾訴，意外的得到鄭心理師與其專業形象相當違和的一個白眼：「傘尼懂得的東西可比你想的要多太多了。」他就說了這麼一句話，然後意味深長的把丁潤浩高大的身軀從頭到腳掃視了一遍。  
儘管鄭友榮什麼也沒說清楚，丁潤浩卻好像瞬間得到醍醐灌頂——也明顯的感覺到熱騰騰的血液沖上了雙頰，他從這股不尋常的發熱感可以猜測得出自己現在絕對是臉紅了。……

鄭友榮一臉「不想知道你現在腦袋裡在想什麼」也不理會他的窘迫，幸好倒是還有一點職業道德操守、願意耐心的分析給他聽：「其實和你想的正好相反，傘尼知道自己在做什麼……你總是擔心他在其他人面前無法自處，但事實上他就和一般人一樣，在安全感得到滿足的基本之上就能夠正常動作、生活——不一樣的只是，對他來說你就是這一切『正常運作』的前提。」  
「所以與其擔心那些無謂的事情，不如好好陪在他身邊、別再想些什麼為了他好讓他學習獨立的蠢事，懂了嗎？」鄭友榮快人快語的做出了以上結論，然後順手在推薦函上簽下自己龍飛鳳舞的大名；由於崔傘先前從繁殖場被救出時也同時因為過度緊迫焦慮而被判定導致心因性失能，在申請成為他的擔保人時除了比一般化形人要來得複雜的手續以外還需要至少一封合法執業三年以上的心理師寫的推薦函。他把那張薄薄的信紙摺好放進信封裡封口之後交給丁潤浩，然後指了指門口：「好了，你可以走了。」

丁潤浩才從怔愣中回過神來就被好友給這麼下了逐客令，忍不住無辜的眨了眨眼、一時還沒反應過來，然後在鄭友榮「再不走一個小時收你七萬元」的玩笑話中忍俊不禁的失笑出聲：呀，什麼啊，這些話就算不說他也都會做到的……鄭友榮這小子的一個小時七萬元可不是賺得太輕鬆了吧。

(non)Functional  
fin.

鴆 2020.03.20 11:17AM

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy new year. :)


End file.
